Ackerman Brew Co
by Communistpokemon
Summary: Hello! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written and this is chapter 1. I know it's slow and boring, but I'm trying to set everything up for greater chapters to come. I'm very open to criticism so please tell me your comments/concerns Thanks! Summary of chapter 1: Eren looks for a job at the new coffee shop in town when he meets Levi.


"Eren," Armin exclaimed defeated "please wake up. It's almost 3 in the afternoon!" Eren groaned. He wasn't sure why he was so tired lately, maybe a better word would be unmotivated. Eren sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand while Armin walked over and sat on a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. "I'm worried about you. How are you going to get a job if you can't even wake up at a reasonable time?" Eren was about to give a snarky remark, but thought better of it. He didn't want to hurt Armin's feelings, after all he was just a concerned friend. "Are you okay, Eren?" Armin asked. 'I tried to wake you up before I left this morning, but.. " Armin shrugged. "Actually," Eren yawned, stretching, "I did wake up for a little bit shortly after you left." Which is a lie, but he felt he had to quell Armin somehow.

Armin sighed "Okay, well I brought you home this flier and application. Remember that building that had been renovating for the longest time on 5th? Well, while I was walking home, there was this new coffee or cake shop or something there. Anyway, I wanted to welcome them to the neighborhood, you know, so I went in and met the owner. She was from Poughkeepsie, which is a little farther North I think. Still in New York.. I'm sure-" Armin continued talking with a furrowed brow, he still didn't know much about U.S. geography.

We moved here from Cologne, Germany about 2 years ago; Armin was offered a job with a some big, fancy corporation in New York City and I just came for the adventure. I've had jobs here and there, but Armin thinks I should start focusing on getting a career, hence the coffeeshop application among numerous other applications he's brought home in the past.

"Eren?" Eren jumped with a start, "Yes?" "Oh sorry, just making sure you're listening." He revealed a warm smile. "I think you should go down there, maybe? I told them about you, but they don't know what you look like so you could just go down and check it out. Maybe bring me back some coffee." He said slyly. He stood and walked to the door. "I really hope you're doing O.K., you can always talk to me." He smiled and left.

15 minutes later Eren was heading to the Subway, application in hand. When the train arrived he stepped onto the platform and entered the cart, darting for the closest empty seat. He sighed and began reviewing his application, eager to get the whole ordeal over with. Someone sat down in the seat next to him, but he didn't bother looking up.

"An application for Ackerman's Brew.?" a voice asked. Eren hadn't even realized what the coffee shop was called, "Oh, uh, yes. It's a new coffeeshop here in Manhattan. I'm hoping to apply." He looked up and smiled, but was shocked by how attractive the man was. He had sharp features, but seemed very disinterested despite being the one starting the conversation. He must have been in his late 20s or early 30s. After realizing he was now staring, Eren blushed and looked down pretending to be going over his application again, but hoped the man would continue. "I'm Levi Ackerman." Levi said. 'Levi Ackerman?' Eren thought, "Are you- I mean, do you own the shop?" Eren asked, tripping over his words as he looked at Levi again. "No. But my mother does. I'm actually heading there now." He said indifferently. "Oh. I see." Eren continued to blush.

The train came to a stop about 5 minutes later without further conversation between the two. People began to shuffle around. Levi stood, Eren following his movements. "Do you know where the shop is? I can walk you there." Levi said. "Uh, I don't. I don't come down here much." Eren lied. He knew exactly where the coffee shop was, but Levi was cute and offered to walk him. 'What can he say?' He thought. "What's your name?" Levi asked flatly. "Eren Jaeger, sir." Eren said. Levi smirked, but if Eren hadn't been gawking at him, he would have surely missed it. 'He seems so calloused and uninterested, yet continues to talk and ask questions. I can't even read the expression on his face. He could have received the best news of his life… or be seething with rage and I would have no idea' Eren thought. "You don't have to call me _sir_ , Eren, Levi will do." The sound of his name on Levi's lips gave him butterflies in his stomach.

They rounded the corner and continued their walk. The streets were busy. Mostly with tourists, it was 4th of July weekend after all; many flocked down when it was a holiday weekend. They eventually arrived at our destination, but Levi stopped a few paces from the door, causing Eren to almost run straight into him. Eren looked at Levi then looked at the coffeeshop. "Ackerman's Brew" was on a poster above the door. Lights had yet to be put in. It was a quaint building, somewhere where you would see a hipster reading a book or something, but they were there mostly for the aesthetic than the actual coffee. Eren walked towards the door and opened it, the cold air rushing out, a great relief to the thick heat outside. "Are you coming?" Eren asked. Without saying a word Levi started towards the door.

"Levi!" Levi's mother, Eren assumed, said cheerfully, "I'm so glad you could come out." She gave Levi a hug, although not receiving much cooperation from Levi's end. Eren looked around curiously. It was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. Very cozy and welcoming. When she pulled away, she looked at Eren and asked, "Who did you bring with you?" Levi glanced at Eren and looked him over before beginning, "This is Eren Jaeger. I met him on the train, he wanted to apply." Levi's mother looked at Eren then back at Levi before cocking an eyebrow and swiftly saying "Oi, you always go for the young ones." under her breath. Eren was slightly taken aback, not knowing what she meant by that comment, but thought better than to ask. He probably didn't hear what she said properly anyways.

"So. You want to apply?" Levi's mother began, she motioned for him to take a seat and he followed. "Yes," Eren explained, "I have the application and my resume for you." She took them delicately and placed them in front of her, briefly looking them over. 'She looks so much like Levi. The sharp features and the hair, but much older. At least she seemed more welcoming…' Eren thought. Levi had migrated behind the counter and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Okay, this is great! I have some other employees as well, similar age and the like, I'm sure you'll fit right in." She began to explain some of the responsibilities that the job would entail, but Eren's mind drifted towards Levi. He was dressed in a suit, probably just got off work and was fairly short. He turned around, cup in hand, and leaned on the counter. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' Eren thought.

Before too long, Eren's attention was focused back on Levi's mother. "Okay.. Uh, I think I've gone over everything. Can you start, maybe.. the 12th?" She asked hesitantly looking at the calendar on her phone. "Of course. And, what is your name? I'm sorry I think I missed it." Eren asked. "My name's Risa." She explained, " And about Levi," her voice became almost a whisper, "he's a nice guy. I know he doesn't seem like it as blunt and cold as he is, but he is." I looked over at Levi and he sipped his coffee.


End file.
